This invention relates generally to percussive, fluid-activated tools, and more particularly to systems used for flushing away debris caused by air-activated jackhammers. The function of flush air in a rock drill or jackhammer is to supply the drill steel with sufficient quantities of air to clean the dust and rock fragments from the front of the drilling bit. In some cases, water is also provided to prevent dust particles from becoming airborne. Typical drill construction provides air as the standard flushing method and water as an option. Consequently, both systems are not usually constructed from a unique set of parts.
The flush air is supplied to the drill steel usually through some type of rotary valve system with timed holes. The timing of the holes in the valve is usually such that air is supplied to the flush function as the drill operates. There is no flush system that is independent of, and in addition to, the flush system used for the percussive air that operates the drill.
If water is also used in the flush system, variations of the entire geometry are required in order to properly manage the water.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.